Stuck in a Coat Closet
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: Read Blush by Blush for it to make sense. it's the Coat Closet scene. This is how Edward and Bella make up after their fight and the roles Alice and Emmett play in it. Yeah they get stuck in a coat closet. Oneshot!


**Stuck in a Coat Closet**

**Okay well I never knew how many people wanted to read this story and I was shocked. Well anyway I hope you like it. This is happened when Alice and Emmett locked Edward and bella in a closet after they broke up.**

**IMPORTANT: if you read Blush by Blush it will make more sense.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella can you get me my brown jacket. You know the real light one, the one that will go with these boots," Alice asked. Alice was one of my best friends. Just because her brother decided to act like an idiot didn't mean I was going to break up the friendship. I mean why did he always have to act like that. Like he didn't already know how much I loved him. He had to go and think I loved someone else more.

But just because he didn't have anytime for me. Maybe if he would spend a little more time with me I wouldn't have spent all my time with Jake. I mean it wasn't fair. Now he was going to this stupid party with Tanya. Oh yeah she was so pretty with her golden locks that had the slightest tint of red. She was made for him and I hoped he had a happy life with her. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"I mean what does he see in her really? I mean she is beautiful with her red locks and the pretty gold hinge and her hazel eyes. I mean there not green like his but they match somewhat. But I thought he didn't like blondes. I mean didn't he say that?! And what makes her so special that he always has to brag?" I asked getting more and more angry. "Trying to make you jealous," Alice mumbled so quietly that I wasn't even sure she said that.

"Bella like today please?" alike huffed and I looked up. "Oh um sure where is it?" I asked. She rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"Bella you and I both know you still love him. Just tell him already you're making me sick with how much mopping your doing," she said and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I don't like him anymore. Besides I'm sure he's so much in love with Tanya the way he talks about her. Do I even have to go to this party?" I whined knowing he was going to be there with her.

"Please Tanya is just the rebound girl. You should see the way he acts. He's just as pathetic as you. Yes you have to go to the party now go get my jacket. It's in the hall closet all the way in the back," she said and I narrowed my eyes. "Why is in the _hall_ closet?" I asked suspiciously. "Because it is now go get it," she said and I huffed.

I walked down the hall and opened the closet. It was huge of course. Wide but not to deep. I walked in and to the back. It only took a couple steps and I started to search.

EPOV

"I mean did she really agree to go to this with Mike. Seriously wasn't she with Jacob? Now why is she with Mike?" I mumbled

"Would you stop you're driving me crazy?" Emmett shouted and I jumped. "I'm not even doing anything" I argued and he narrowed his eyes. "Yes you are. You're mopping and I'm going crazy. Just apologize to Bella for being such an ass and beg her to take you back," Emmett said and I rolled my eyes. Bella was doing just fine with out me.

She was no doubt happy that I was out of her life. She didn't need me I bet she was just as happy with Jacob. She canceled our dates to be with him so she should be happy we have no more. "I'm with Tanya now," I simply stated and Emmett snorted. "Please you can't stand Tanya. You're only using her. Can you tell me that you really love her?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"No, not yet but it could lead up to that. Look lets just get going. I got to pick up Tanya anyway," I said and made my way to the bedroom door. Emmett followed as we walk down the hall I noticed the hall closet door was open. Why would it be open?

"Sorry bro but I think you need to kiss and make up," Emmett said and pushed me into the closet. I stumbled and he shut the door. "Ouch," I heard a soft whimper and turned to see Bella staring at me. Oh no.

I turned to the door and twisted the knob. Oh no we were stuck. "Emmett let me out!" I shouted as I pounded on the door. "Sorry Edward, but think of it as pay back for the sandwich incident.

The what?

"Emmett that was 4 years ago get over it," I shouted and heard a chuckle. "Sorry but I don't keep time just the score," he shouted and I heard his foot steps as he walked away. So now I was stuck with her in the closet. This had Alice written all over it.

"I think Alice set this up," she mumbled and I turned. I couldn't get stuck in a closet. I couldn't stay this close and not hold her or kiss her or run my hands through her soft brown hair.

No Edward stop! I shouted at myself and looked away from her. She sighed and tried to turn the knob and sighed again when she realized it was really locked. She leaned her back on the door and she slowly slid down and sat on the ground.

She sighed and leaned her head back giving me a full view of her milky colored neck. She had a light layer of lip-gloss one and she was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt.

God, I missed her.

Bpov

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. His green eyes smoldering. I was lost. I wanted so much to trace his face. My hands tingled and I looked away. Then I noticed something. It looked like a basket and it was under the coats. I leaned forward and dragged it out.

It was a picnic basket.

I opened it to find two bottles of soda and a whole bunch of goodies.

Edward looked at me and I sighed as I pushed it toward him. He took a seat on the ground and looked in the basket and started to laugh. "Looks like where able to stay here for a while," he said and my heart beat sped up at his laughter. He took out a white card and read it and then laughed again. He handed it to me and I read it

_Where planning on keeping you here all night if you don't make up. We even put pillows and blankets under the coats. So you better make up if you want to use the bathroom because we couldn't find a solution to that problem. You'll love us for this. Just you watch. _

_-Alice and Emmett_

I laughed and placed the card back in. I looked up to see his green eyes sparkling. He smiled and my eyes traveled to is lips. His perfect five year old lips on a man's beautiful face. I wanted so much to touch them. My heart hurt to look at him.

"They are one of a kind aren't they?" I asked and he nodded.

"So how are you and Tanya" I said and made her name sound like a dirty word.

"Great and what about you and Jacob?" he asked and my nostrils flared. "He's just a friend," I glared and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Well I just find it hard to believe. I mean every time I call to make a date you cancel on me because you already made plans. I mean you know how busy I am I can't always find the time," he said and I looked away,

"Well maybe if you tried to spend more time with me. I mean you wouldn't even give me a heads up. You just came out of no where with 'hey you want to go somewhere?' how could I just cancel it wasn't right!" I said and his eyes were angry.

"Oh but if Jacob was such a good friend wouldn't he have understood?" he asked and I couldn't find anything to say.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have always been running off to your 'study groups'" I said using air quotes.

"I wanted to spend time with you. I missed you but it was hard. I have school and test and essays and it was hard," he mumbled. "Well I don't see you finding it hard to find time with Tanya!" I argued and his eyes lit. "Well we slowed down, but Tanya isn't exactly the person I want to spend it with!" he stated and my eyes watered.

"Bella I..." he said and I looked at him."I'm sorry," he whispered and all I could do was stare. he sighed and stood up. He looked though the coats until he came to a jacket and pulled something out from its pockets.

He sighed and sat back down. "The reason I was so busy wasn't only because of school but because I got a job, that was my study group." he said and I narrowed my eyes. "Why would you need a job? Carlisle and Esme have plenty of money," I said and he shook his head.

"I wanted to save to buy something and I wanted to buy it with my own money not with Carlisle and Esme's. But I was about to quit, because I had enough money to buy it and I had actually went and bought It. But then we broke up and I couldn't give it to Tanya because this is yours, even if you don't want it" he said and threw a long box at me. It was a necklace box.

The outside was blue velvet and I didn't know what to do. I looked at him and opened it slowly.

I gasped. It was beautiful. The chain was gold and delicate but it wasn't what caught my attention. It was the pendant.

The pendant was absolutely beautiful. It was gold and shaped like a heart. The gold bands surrounded a beautiful circular green emerald. It was exactly like his eyes and on top of the beautiful jewel rested a small diamond. I was amazed.

"Oh Edward," I breathed and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I remember you were looking at it once and I was determined to buy it for you. For our 4 year anniversary which would have been in three days," he said and I nodded. "I remember it. I liked it because it matched your eyes perfectly," I said and he chuckled.

I stared at the pendant tracing it softly. I snapped the box close and placed it on the floor. "You didn't have to get me anything! I would have been just fine spending our anniversary with you and you alone." I mumbled as I traced my finger on the soft blue velvet of the box.

"I wanted to get you it. You're special to me and you deserve everything that you want," he said and I looked at his smoldering eyes. "What about Tanya," I mumbled and he snorted.

"I was only with Tanya out of anger and hurt. She never really meant anything to me. Not the way you do. And what about Jacob?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Jake had always been a friend. I mean sometime he led the hint he wanted more but he never did anything because I was with you and I don't love Jake the way I love you. when we broke up he had already found a girl and they were going steady so now he had less time to spend with me," I explain and Edward rested his head on the wall behind him.

"I'm an idiot," I heard him whisper. "Yes you are."

He looked at me and the smile I loved most flashed across his face. I looked away so he wouldn't see my red face. I looked down at the box and then back at him.

"C-could I try it on?" I asked and he nodded and took the box from me and he stood up. He helped me up and turned me to face the mirror that hung on the back of the hall closet door. He took the necklace carefully from the box and I picked up my hair and his hands slowly traced across my neck as they made there way to the back and gently clasped the necklace on. He let it drop where it rested just below my collar bone.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder and gazed at the mirror. I was tired of this I really was and so I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was stupid our fight and I hated being away from him. He brought me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was absolute bliss. I ran my fingers through his hair and he groaned in my mouth. He pulled away to breath and kissed my neck softly. I tilted my head to allow him better access. "I missed you Bella," he whispered against my skin. "So have I Edward. More than you can know," I mumbled and he brought his lips to mine. I pushed him back and he leaned against the wall. He ran his hands against the hem of my shirt moving up slowly.

I let my hand drop on his shoulder and trailed down to his chest. Before I brought it back to his neck.

"You know when I said to kiss and make up I didn't mean literally," I heard Emmett's booming voice say. I flushed pink and backed away from Edward. I heard Emmett chuckle as he walked away and looked up at Edward.

"I love you," Edward whispered and I sighed hearing the words that I wanted to. "I love you too," I said and he kissed me.

"No more break ups. I don't think my heart can take it," he said and I laughed. "Mine either but hey at least now we have a funny story to tell our kids," I said and he laughed.

"Yea it can start like this.'when we broke up once your aunt Alice locked us in a coat closet!'"

Yes it was quite a story to tell our kids.

* * *

**Yeah so I thought it was cute. If you want to look at the pendant which I think is beautiful I have the link on my profile. **

**Lots of love Twilightholic-Tanya**


End file.
